Blashco Epics
The term blashco epic is given to projects that exceed normal creative and effort outputs than other films in relation to the era of blashco the projects belong to. For 1.0, these films usually involved a screenplay, multiple days of filming, ensemble casts and a duration of at least 15 minutes. Thus far in the 2.0 era, the criteria is higher though along the same parameters. Comedy, Sketch is not considered an epic in general, since it consists of small films, though the largest sketch, The Labyrinthine Mind of Mr. McBundy, is. Pre-blashco The first blashco epic ever proposed was a film called S.I.V.E. that was to be a stealth action thriller starring Asher Refailov, Jake Knorr and Ian Betancur. It was based off a film starring Jake Knorr called Blackout. About a third of the 25-minute film was produced, but it never was edited. The tape has likely been lost to time and very little about the project is known. In 2004, Sean Forrest began production on the first finished blashco epic, Lords & Tyrants, though it did not originate as a blashco film. Asher helped in the last few months of production and it became an associated project. It is included along the other epics for its obvious duration (one hour and twenty-five minutes), and its year-long production and ensemble cast. It is a historic documentation of many of the blashco crew prior to their 1.0 work, and has inspired many of those films. 1.0 Era Including series of multiple films, blashco 1.0 includes five completed epics and three epics that remain incomplete. Lost In the CM Both The CM and Lost are among 1.0's most successful satires and were initially set to become interconnected with a two-part finale for both shows in one, Lost in the CM. First it would focus on the CM, where the preppy kids leave the dance off, with Brett Forrest being kidnapped by the emos. After infiltrating the emo party, they get followed by Officer Malone into the woods and get lost. They slowly devolve into insanity and end up becoming the Ju Ju Tribe that attacks Jack and the other survivors, linking up to the events just after Lost 2. It is unknown how the series would end. Poseidon This third season film was conjured by Mikey Forrest and is rather long in duration. It stars three girls, including Asher's sister Arielle, Mikey, Asher Refailov and Ben Gilsdorf, as well as heavily appropriating the trailer for the actual film Poseidon. The finale is so epic that it was used almost uncut in the second act of Welcome To Eternity. Blashco Resurrection Originally set to be a trilogy that was never finished, the middle part, Blashco Resurrection, was so massive in and of itself that it was dubbed a blashco epic. Directed and actually written by Sean Forrest while Asher was away in California, all the stops were pulled to fine tune this beast of a film. Jerry's Forgotten Past This series began with Blashco Resurrection, with a quick one-off film about Jerry killing bad guys over and over again. The series continued for a whopping 4 films and almost had a 5th that was completed by not edited. The most diverse of any blashco series, many films were edited by a sole member. The first was likely done by Sean Forrest, the second and third were edited by Asher and the fourth was done by Haydn Winston. The Kasamoto Series One of the most enduring series of the 1.0 era was The Kasamoto Series spanning six or seven shorts. Each film really has nothing to do with one another besides the characters returning. The primary reason this series would be considered epic is due to the last film to enter production, Kasamoto: The Rise of Kasamoto. The Comedy of Hamlet This thirty-minute film was produced primarily by Haydn Winston and Asher Refailov in the final month of their senior year in high school. It is included here for its length and interesting approach. Welcome To Eternity The final blashco 1.0 film ever released was a mashup of different scenes from different 1.0 productions that lasts about 25 minutes. There is no other word for the film than epic. Category:1.0 Category:2.0